goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Mole monster line
The Mole, Mad Mole, and Mole Mage are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling bipedal rodents with large extended claws, are palette swaps of each other and have differing levels of power and defense. Mole A Mole is a brown variant with a yellow underbelly. Statistically, this monster has 96 HP, 119 Attack, 22 Defense, 36 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. A Mole can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Mad Spatter: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster lobs a mound of transparent brown mud at each of multiple Adepts, and each affected Adept may be afflicted with Delusion. This ability has a range of 3. Felling a Mole yields 39 Experience Points and 60 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Bramble Seed. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, the monster's rewards increase to 50 EXP and 78 Coins, and the chance it will drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun Mole is fought in the overworld region of eastern Angara around Fuchin Temple and the entrance to Mogall Forest, as well as within Fuchin Falls Cave and Mogall Forest themselves. In The Lost Age '', they are fought in the South-eastern portion of Gondowan around Naribwe and the entrance to Kibombo Mountains, as well as within Kibombo Mountains itself. In the first game where it is fought in an overworld region, the Mole is not durable as expected, but surprisingly has the highest Attack rating, at least until you get into Fuchin Falls Cave where it is outperformed in all statistics by the Bone Fighter. From then on it becomes a low-threat easy enemy. In the second game however, it is the weakest monster in practically all stats in where it can be fought. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Mad Mole A '''Mad Mole' is a light-green variant with a yellow underbelly. Statistically, this monster has 156 HP, 197 Attack, 23 Defense, 62 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. A Mad Mole can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Mad Spatter: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster lobs a mound of transparent brown mud at each of multiple Adepts, and each affected Adept may be afflicted with Delusion. This ability has a range of 3. * Worms: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the battle text read "Mad Mole ate some worms” as the user restores roughly 50 of its own HP. Felling a Mad Mole yields 71 Experience Points and 88 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Bramble Seed. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 92 EXP and 114 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun the Mad Mole is fought in the overworld region surrounding Tolbi and within Altmiller Cave. The Mad Mole is not so notable as a random monster among the monsters it is fought alongside, barely having the highest attack rating of the monsters in the overworld portion and being far outclassed in each stat by other monsters in Altmiller Cave. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun | Category:Monsters that drop rare items | Category:Monsters with healing abilities Mole Mage A Mole Mage is a violet variant with a lighter pink underbelly. Statistically, this monster has 199 HP, 14 PP, 265 Attack, 47 Defense, 74 Agility, and 4 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. A Mole Mage can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Mad Spatter: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster lobs a mound of transparent brown mud at each of multiple Adepts, and each affected Adept may be afflicted with Delusion. This ability has a range of 3. * Worms: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the battle text read "Mole Mage ate some worms” as the user restores roughly 50 of its own HP. * Mad Growth: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a group of thorny vines to erupt from the ground and though the party, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3. It consumes 10 of the user's PP - the Mole Mage’s PP meter is only sufficient for one usage per battle. Felling a Mole Mage yields 191 Experience Points and 132 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Antidote. If it is felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 248 EXP and 171 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun the Mole Mage is fought at Suhalla Gate. In ''The Lost Age '', it can be fought in the area of Trial Road accessed by the Hover Psynergy. The Mole Mage is the "small enemy" in Suhalla Gate, having generally low stats all around in comparison to the other enemies in the area, and it is even worse off in the Trial Road area, with literally every one of its statistics much lower than those of the other monsters in the area. It is smacked away easily. Category:Monsters with healing abilities | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance